


Buzz Lightyear

by Rangerfan58



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Buzz Lightyear

Star Command was still in shock when the alarm sounded

"sir it's Zurg"

"why now of all times?"

"commander it's just like Zurg to hit us when we're down sir"

"you make a valid point Ranger Nova"

"sir requesting permission for Team Lightyear to try and apprehend Zurg"

"request denied Ranger Nova I'm sorry but we just lost Buzz I'm not losing the rest of his team"

"understood sir"

and so the others manage to force Zurg back and they figure that he was just testing to see if they were still in a fighting spirit after the loss of Buzz Lightyear

"that was just a test next time it'll be for real"

"next time sir my team will stop him"

"very well Ranger Nova but until then you're on regular patrols am I clear?"

"yes sir"

meanwhile Buzz was not dead no he was in a situation worse than death actually he was currently fighting twelve robots belonging to Zurg and thirteen regular criminals not to mention he couldn't call for backup since his suit was absolutely destroyed

"looks like I have to do things the hard way today not good"

well he eventually manages to take care of them but then finds that he has no money at the moment thus no ride and so he goes to a pub to see if he couldn't find work and sees a Ranger also there looking very very drunk and the person behind the counter asks him a very blatent question

"aren't you on duty right now?"

"nope all Rangers in the furthest quadrant have been given the next few days off barring an emergency"

"and just how long is a few days"

"three for me a week for those that have hardly any activity in their area"

"and you're spending your days off getting drunk?"

"just today tomorrow I'll probably sleep and the final day off I'll more than likely cry myself dry and then go on as if this was all a bad dream a very bad dream that seems a bit too much like reality right now"

"why are you even getting drunk in the first place Ranger?"

"lay off me civilian you wouldn't understand what just happened to us Rangers"

"try me"

"ok fine we lost the best Ranger command has ever had Buzz Lightyear"

well all the lowly scums of the place turned to the Ranger at hearing that and was very joyful at hearing the news but Buzz was not in fact he was shocked that he was considered dead but once he thought about it he realized that it was rational thinking and as he was about to reveal himself to the Ranger he thought about who had been behind the attack in the first place so decided to just keep quiet

"and just how do you know what you'll do on your days off?"

"because the last time we lost a Ranger I acted that way I know myself when dealing with grief"

"I see"

and so Buzz leaves after applying for a job

"I'm sorry Ranger but until I figure things out you're just going to have to think me dead"

and so a year went by quicker than anyone expected it to and the team made up of Nova, Booster and XR was considered the best team the Rangers had than again everyone knew who used to be in charge of the team so of course they were a good team plus ever since Buzz's death things seemed different it was as if they were closer together than before even with Buzz and the fact that they worked together well didn't mean they were close but now they always were together even on their days off they seemed inseparable and not many people liked that but even the commander knew when not to push things and that was on the anniversary of Buzz's death

"guys I want you to take a day off"

"but sir there's no reason why we should have the day off especially with Zurg still on the loose"

"you guys have kept yourself so busy you don't even know what day it is do you?"

"of course we do sir it's the day that…"

Nova gets very quiet suddenly and the Rangers in the vicinity wonder why she was so quiet

"now do you see why I want you guys to take the day off"

"yes sir I will inform my team that you've given today off but when we come back tomorrow sir it'll be as if we never left"

she leaves and the commander just sighs tiredly and replies quietly after she left

"I know Ranger I know"

once she was completely out of site a rookie who didn't realize the importance of the day but the more seasoned Rangers did once they mentally checked their calendars did decided to be stupid enough to ask a question

"sir is it wise to let three Rangers off duty on the same day when there is no medical reason behind your decision"

well the commander had gotten close to Buzz and his team so the rookie deserved the punch that he got and since the commander knew he was a rookie that was as far as he took it

"since you're new I won't do anything else but  _never_  question my decision regarding  _my_  Rangers am I clear rookie?"

"yes sir"

the commander leaves to blow off steam and one of the more seasoned Rangers goes over to the rookie

"no offense rookie but you had that one coming if you were smarter you would've asked one of us before you went and chewed off the commander like that and for the record he has every medical reason to pull them off duty today considering the situation"

"what are you talking about?"

"we lost a good Ranger a year ago that's what I'm talking about those three Rangers served under that Ranger  _that's_  why they're getting today off"

well Nova went to her ship and saw her team doing routine maintenance

"hey guys we have the day off"

"what for commander?"

"because of what today is"

"but why today's only the day that…"

it clicks for the other two

"oh I get it well I'll have to thank the commander at some point"

"we all will come on I think it's time I saw my dad again after all the last time he saw me was…was a few days after the funeral"

"right let's go"

and so they went to Nova's home and they stayed there all day just being together and forgetting their Ranger duties for the moment of course what no one knew was that one very much alive Ranger was once again in a tight spot but this time it was while he was at his job he had had for just under a year

"so you finally decided to show up did you?"

"we'll get you this time and kill you for sure"

Buzz sees that the help he had called for just moments earlier had arrived after all since this was a major criminal it was Star Command's duty to take care of them

"I wouldn't be too sure of that"

the Ranger speaks up

"so you finally show your faces after all this time I can finally report to commander Nebula that the killer of Buzz Lightyear has been caught"

"wait that's why you've stayed here all this time?"

"partially Maritus I'm assigned to the entire quadrant but all Rangers have been on special assignment to find and capture the one that killed Buzz Lightyear we've been trading information back and forth for almost a year and now he's finally showed himself in my quadrant"

"I see well Ranger I have just one thing to say to you about what you're about to do"

"and that would be?"

"look out!"

Buzz moves the Ranger out of the way of a weapons blast from the guys partner and Buzz recognizes him easily

"so the one that was in the shadows has finally come out Ranger I don't think you guys knew this but Lightyear's killer had a partner and while the partner didn't actually fire a shot he was to do so should his partner fail so how about this you go after the killers partner while I take care of the killer myself"

"no can do sir you're a civilian which means you can't handle this"

Buzz takes out what he managed to salvage of his suit from behind the counter and puts his glove with the laser on

"I beg to differ Ranger and by the way you're not thinking like a Ranger when you decided to collar this one alone trust me on this one you're not following the manual and I've heard that manual plenty of times in the past"

"what  _are_ you talking about sir?"

"oh just this you're under arrest by order of Star Command Genetril and I'm the one who's going to do so after all it's my duty as a Ranger to take down scum like you"

and so working together they take down the two with no injuries to anyone except the prisoners and that was because of the fact that the prisoners fought them

"ok mister don't you dare try calling yourself a Ranger even if you have the equipment which I'm going to have to confiscate you don't have the training"

"oh but I do"

and so he stands up straight and into a salute for the first time in a year and says the one thing that no one was allowed to question unless you had a death wish or had the proper equipment to prove otherwise

"Ranger Buzz Lightyear reporting for duty, late I'll admit"

"I'm gonna have to take this up with commander Nebula"

"I know Ranger I know"

and so Nebula shows up and is none to pleased about what he heard and so brought a med scanner with him and scans the one claiming to be Buzz and confirms it is him and once his DNA was confirmed well, lets just say that the commander fainted in shock and once he came to made the two of them vow never to mention it to anyone

"of course sir, sir can I have a uniform back and go to my team?"

"of course Lightyear, of course but tomorrow right now your team is in mourning and I don't know where they are"

"of course sir"

and so the next day team Lightyear reported in for duty not knowing that their commanding officer was back well he lead them into the training room stating that they needed to do some training to make sure they were ready for their next mission which was going to be even tougher than the one that supposedly got Buzz killed and so they start at level ten the commander knowing they could handle it as a team and well they were doing fine until one of the robots got Booster and compromised the teams plan but that's when Buzz stepped in and saved Booster from behind after the initial shock they welcomed Buzz back and after some explanations and after the training which really was needed for a mission the team was officially back together again under Buzz's command but everyone on base could tell that this time there was no official team leader when asked about that Nebula stated that it was just the way the team worked their team dynamics was so good that they didn't need an official leader any more

"so you're just going to let them go leaderless commander?"

"they're not leaderless rookie they just don't have an obvious leader"

and so they complete the mission successfully and years later retire and go their separate ways but always meet up on the same day, the day they thou


End file.
